Angels in the Museum
Title: Doctor Who and the Museum Author: ME! Universe: Doctor Who Words: 1557 Setting: Metropolitan, New York, 2010. Doctor: 11 Companion: Amy Pond Villains: Weeping Angels The Chief Night Guard of the Metropolitan Museum of art was just sitting in his chair, watching the monitors, not changing. One of the other night guards comes into the room. “Sir,” He said, “The new statutes have arrived.” “Ah yes, new statute,” The chief replied. “Let’s go have a look.” The chief and the guard go down to the loading bay to take a look at the statues. “What are they?” the chief asked. “They are statues,” Replied the delivery man. “Well I know that,” said the chief. “But what are they?” The delivery man took a look at his clipboard. “They-” he started. “They are called, ‘Weeping Angels’” In the TARDIS, somewhere in space, the Doctor abruptly wakes up. “Where are we? strike that, when are we? Where and When are we?” he said. “We’re still flying doctor” replied Amy Pond. “Right, where are we going?” Responded the Doctor. “Don’t know, you just said ‘Where should we go-’ then you collapsed” “Ah, right... well then, how about....” the Doctor gasped, “A Museum!” Amy laughed, “I don’t think so” Amy replied. “Why not?” responded the Doctor. “Museums are Fun,” “No,” Amy retorted, “Museums are the exact opposite of fun.” While she said that, the Doctor started doing something with the TARDIS controls. “What are you doing?” Amy asked. “Taking us to a museum,” replied the Doctor. “Do you not listen to anything I say?” retorted Amy. “Sorry did you say something?” asks the Doctor. “Never mind” says Amy. The Tardis Materializes in a corridor of the museum. The Doctor steps out of the door. “The Metropolitan Museum of Art! one of the greater art museums on earth.” he said. “Roman wing to be precise, no wait, Greek... Egyptian?” “Assyrian” Said Amy. “Right, Assyrians, Brutal people, really crazy” Said the Doctor. He starts walking to another wing. “Come along Pond!” Amy was looking at a certain statue. “Coming Doctor,” she said then ran off toward the Doctor. Once Amy disappeared out of sight, the statue she was looking at, turned its head. The Doctor was admiring a statue in the Roman Wing when Amy catches up. “This is supposed to be, Ceaser” said the Doctor. Amy notices a statue that seems to be out of place. “Doctor,” She said. “That statue was in the Assyrian wing...” The Doctor turns his head. “What where?” he asked. “Right there.” Amy said as she pointed to the statue. “Oh, that’s not good, not good at all.” The Doctor turned and started walking a different direction. “Come on Pond,” An announcement is made over the PA saying that the museum would be closing. When trying to get into the Egyptian wing after the museum closed, they get stopped by a guard. “Stop! You aren't allowed to be in here!” shouted the Guard. “Actually, I think we are,” Replied the Doctor while pulling out his psychic paper. “Oh sorry sir,” The guard said, looking at the paper. “Go right in.” The Doctor and Amy walk off into the Egyptian wing. “Why the Egyptian wing?” Amy asked. “Because, it was the only wing we didn’t get to check out.” The Doctor Said. Amy Just sighed. “Plus, the Angels seemed to be enclosing this wing” the Doctor added, ant went admiring a statue. “Um... Doctor...” Amy said. “That statue’s head moved” “What?” The Doctor Replied. “That statue, it was facing the other way.” “Yeah I told you, there are Weeping Angels. Don’t you listen to me?” Answered the doctor. “Not really, no.” Replied Amy. The lights started flickering on and off as if telling the doctor and amy to get out. “Doctor.... The Lights” Amy uttered, slightly terrified. “They’re getting close” the Doctor replied. The doctor and amy hear some footsteps and out of the shadows a guy in a chemical suit walks forward. “Ahh good, Staff,” said the doctor. Then the doctor notices the charred skull pressed up against the face covering of the suit. “Oh,” continued the doctor. “Not good.” The lights keep flickering on and off. “What is?” Amy asked. “Vashta Nerada” The doctor Said. “I’m sure they have medicine for that.” Amy joked. “No, the Vashta Nerada ‘piranhas of the air.’ Carnivorous microscopical bug.” the doctor replied. Amy Hears a buzz and looks through a hall. “And how many would there be if they could form a cloud?” Amy asked nervously. “About 20 million” “Ah, great” Amy muttered. “Why?” the doctor asked. Amy points to that hall she looked through earlier. “Oh.” the swarm kept getting closer, and the suits are closing in on them as well. “We’re Trapped” Amy said. “Yes, we are” Replied the doctor. “Um....” the doctor looks around and spots a janitor closet. “Quick! in there!” Amy and the doctor duck into the closet, out of breath. “So... what’s the deal... with the vashta...nerada...” Amy asked, out of breath. “Microscopic bugs who eat only meat and live in the shadows” The doctor replied. “Oh. wait. then why are we in... a closet... with no lights?” Amy said. “Good point” the doctor grabs something off the shelf and he and Amy exit the closet. “Here” the doctor said tossing amy a flashlight “Take a torch.” “So How do we beat them?” Amy said. “Switch on the lights?” “It’s not that easy, well maby for the vashta but the angles would keep flickering the lights. No we need to take out the angels first While avoiding the vashta.” “So what? We just....” Amy grabs a spear and thrusts it a couple of times. “Again, Not that easy” The doctor uttered. “Well then how?” “We have to make it so the angels are staring at eachother” “And how do we do that?” Amy asked. “I don’t know, let’s look around the museum.” Amy and the doctor walk through many different wings of the museum. “Doctor?” “Yes?” “The angels aren’t in this wing” Amy said. “Yeah?” “But there were tons in the Egyptian wing” “Right” “Why?” Amy Asked. “The Angels must be looking for something in the Egyptian. Them and the Vashta” The Doctor answered. “What?” Amy asked. “I don’t know” The doctor said picking up an artifact. “Nah” “What are you looking for?” Amy asked. “Something to take down the angels with” “Do you have something in the tardis?” Amy asked, and she could literally see the wheels turning in the doctor’s head. “Yes I do, Follow me” The doctor said as he bolted to the tardis, with Amy following behind. They board the TARDIS and the doctor reaches through drawers for something. “What are you looking for?” Amy asked. “This,” the doctor said holding up a broken Vortex Manipulator. The doctor starts rewiring it. “Here” the doctor said handing Amy a communicator. “Take this” “Why?” Amy asked. “I’m rewiring the Vortex Manipulator to turn it into sort of a grenade, when it explodes, it’ll transport everything in the room to the coordinates.” “What coordinates?” Amy asked. “Let’s see, where is the place with the most eyes..... Time’s square!” Said the doctor still wiring the manipulator. “Well why do i need the com?” Amy Asked “Because if we want to do this right, you’ll have to turn on all the lights in the museum at the same moment the angels are transported” “And what are you going to do?” “Well all my good ideas ran out for today, so i’m going to lead all the angels into a specific wing.” “And then transport them?” Amy asked. “Exactly!” The doctor holds up the manipulator. “Amy, go to the control room and be ready, when I say the key word, flip the switch.” “And what is the key word?” Amy asked. The doctor bolted out of the TARDIS “You Can’t Miss It!” Amy starts running toward the control room when she is stopped by some Vashta Nerada. As they creep toward her she flips on her flashlight and waves it at the Vashta. The animated chemical cleaners fall to the ground and she keeps going toward the control room. “Doctor, I’m almost There!” Amy said over the com. “Good, when you get there, wait” the doctor said being chased by angels in a room with lights flickering on and off. “I’m almost ready! How about you?” “I’ve reached the control room, are you ready?” Amy asked. The doctor looks around the room at all the angels. “GERONIMO!” yells the doctor as he throws the vortex manipulator. That’s it Amy thought as she pulled the switch. All the lights in the museum switch on. “Doctor? Doctor?” Amy asked without getting a reply. “DOCTOR?” “I’m all right” The doctor replied. “Did it work?” “Yes it did, now let’s see what they wanted. Amy meet me in the Egyptian Wing.” The doctor said. When Amy got to the Egyptian Wing, she saw the doctor standing next to a giant crystal. “Doctor What is that?” Amy Asked. “A Time Crystal, no wonder the angels and the vashta wanted it, one of the most powerful sources of energy, it time locks whatever’s in it.” the doctor replied. “What’s in it?” “No...” the doctor said, scanning the crystal. “Impossible.” “Why what’s in it?” “A Time Lord” the doctor said dramatically. THE END :3